


N'vidia

by Saligia



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saligia/pseuds/Saligia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quotes from the killing tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N'vidia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Fullmetal Alchemist series, the charactors there of, or any products, people, places mentioned herein.

"I am insane. I thought we went over this."

"Your game and your rules. But it doesn't mean I have to Play."

"I make no apologies for being who I am, I wish you didn't expect them from me..."

See enough horror and experience enough pain and you become separated from your self,  
but it's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.

"Because it's so important that I threaten to kill you in horrible, painful ways."

"I like violence!"

"Sometimes it just helps to be upside-down."

If it's tourist season, why can't we shoot them?

I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it.

Don't upset me, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies.

I'm Envy. Bring on the ninnies!

Cheers to Ed, the Master of Midgets

"I like insulting people, it's fun."

Lead me not into temptation... I can find it myself.

"You're a team player. A save-the-day superhero. I hate people like you."

Heaven doesn't want me, and hell's afraid I'll take over; I'll see you in purgatory.

You say psycho like it's a bad thing.

SARCASM is just another service I offer.

"What you see before you is a masterpiece of deception."

"I think, therefore I am dangerous."

It takes a fool to be fooled.

I don't have an attitude problem; you have a perception problem.

Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons... you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

Insanity isn't a disease or a problem. It's a life choice, and one I'm proud of making.

Have you ever noticed that some people say psycho like it's a bad thing

Have I disturbed you yet?

I like being mean to stupid people.

Can I molest you, Chibi-san?

You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same.

"I am not prejudiced in the least; I hate everyone equally."

"Humans are like slinkies. Though they may not be useful, it will always put a smile on your face to see one tumble down the stairs."

"Hey look, it's not like I want to kill people, they just come and, well, I can't deny their death wish, can I?"

"I knew I should have stayed dead, I just knew it."

"Hi, I'm Envy, Leviathan of War and Master of Paradox, and I'm going to end the world, you may run and scream in panic now."

"Wee, more prejudiced cows to deal with, watch me dance with glee."

"Appearances are made to deceive the mind and cloud our judgment."

"Humans are pitiful creatures."

"I'll have you know I hate you, and it is indeed quite personal."

"My name is Envy and fuck this world. I hope I made it absolutely, totally goddamn clear to you above that I hate these things, this world, my job and everything that comes with it. I already committed suicide once, so that's not a viable escape from this hell of boredom and futility. Do I sound negative to you? Very well; I am negative. Deal with it."

"Why be difficult when, with a little effort, you can be impossible"

"GET YOUR CANINES OUT OF ME YOU PSYCHOPATHIC BLOND CLONE OF SATAN!"

Humans: fat, lazy, ugly, useless, annoying, dirty...

"Short stuff...hahahahaha!"

"An actor has to learn anew to see one, not just pretend to see; to hear and not just pretend to listen, that he has to talk to his fellow actors and not just read to lines, that he has to think and to feel."

I dreamt about you last night. You were screaming and had a toothpick in your eye.

"Be glad my tongue is tied at the moment, and not forked."

I'm not supposed to make any sense! That messes up the point to confuse people!

I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not.

You can run but you can't hide, and you can't run forever.

Why I like snowglobes: There is nothing like turning a tiny world upside down and changing the weather with a small and violent shake for pleasure.

"I exist to kill everyone other than myself."

If I seem to give a damn, please tell me. I would hate to be giving the wrong impression.

I never forget a face, but in your case, I'll be glad to make an exception.

I'm not antisocial, I just don't like you.

"Run and hide, Chibi-san, for your stupidity knows no bounds."

People will believe anything if you whisper it.

Reason to smile: every seven minutes of every day, someone in aerobics class pulls a hamstring.

"WORSHIP THE DIRT I GROW IN!"

"Even when I'm wrong I'm right."

"It'd be funny if you had a pot of gold and you're really a leprecon; but they have red hair."

"Nobody but a nobody calls me a nobody, you bunch of nobodies, got that?"

Patience is a virtue; therefore I have none.

"I may be a weirdo, but I'm also proud of it!"

Normal = Boring

Sanity is a limitation of the mind.

I confuse myself, but yes, I love how I am, because it confuses others more.

"Well at least I'm comfortable enough with my masculinity that I can wear something feminine!"

"Humans are inferior."

"Were you born stupid, or do you just try really hard?"

"Don't you have anything better to do, instead of pissing me off?"

"Wee, I always dreamed about going into hell... I was usually the torturer rather than the victim in those dreams though."

"I hate shrimps; they're like the maggots of the sea..."

"Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight."

"I've never made a mistake in my life; at least never one that I couldn't explain afterwards."

"I don't want to be accepted!"

All around me I see nothing but chaos, panic, and disorder. At last my work here is done.

"I pride myself on being unpopular."

Yes I have issues, and yes I'm OK with that.

"Shaddup. I'm not listening to a word you're saying but you're annoying me."

When someone annoys you, it takes 42 muscles to frown, but it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and whack them on the head.

"Oi! Hagane no Chibi! Bet you can't run the mile faster than I!"

I have nothing to lose but my life, and I got that for free!

Inside darkness lies within the depths of my lifeless body. You sometimes seem to think that I don’t hurt, so I show you that I bleed, cry and die a little inside. So I hurt my self, trying to bring back the soul that once resided within the darkness of me.

"I am not a giant eel!"

"You can take your pitiful values and shove them!"

"You are only young once, but you can stay immature indefinitely."

My gender is a mystery to even me.

I tried to drown all of my troubles, but damn it, you fucking learned how to swim!

Do I look crazy Chibi-san? I'm just envious. But I prefer to be psychotic.

I put the laughter in slaughter.

I've spent my life being Fast awake and Wide asleep.

I can't stand pain, it hurts me!

"It is a fool's prerogative to utter truths that no one else will speak."

I may be hyper, obnoxious, rude, creepy, giddy, scary, and a little on the CRAZY SIDE!... But Damn It, I'm having fun!

"I'm not annoying, you're just boring."

Its really rather difficult to be a murderer without killing people from time to time.

The opposite of war isn't peace - it's creation.

Sanity, drugs, and alcohol are overrated.

Let's check the damage and then cause some more!

"You know, I would probably find myself to be a very annoying person if I wasn't me..."

"I am the thing that nightmares have nightmares about..."

"My name is Envy AND I EAT BABIES!"

"I'm the best worst influence!"

"If you love something set it free, if it comes back, it's yours; if it doesn't, hunt it down and kill it."

If I acted my age I'd be dead!

I can't pass for either totally, and I don't have much proof one way or the other.


End file.
